Darkness in his heart, Tri edge ash
by Azure Ash
Summary: When nothing is going good for Ash anymore, he throws his soul away, leaves all of his pokemon at oaks lab, and becomes the most feared entity in the world, now half monster, He has learned to control aura perfectly. Chap. 11 finally up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon**

Prologue

A Pokémon trainer from pallet town had become loved by many, especially those who he had traveled with. He had ebony hair and serious auburn eyes that blazed with confidence and determination. He was always upbeat and carefree, but 2 years ago, when tragedy struck, he descended into chaos and darkness. He disappeared from the circuit for 2 years and formed a team of three who had perfect control over a power known as aura. No one, even his friends were aware that the boy they cared for so much was now an entity of pure evil. He carried two short swords that had 3 blades on each one. From the moment he appeared, he was given a new name, the name of the entity strikes fear into the hearts of many, his name…………………………………….. Tri-edge!

Chapter 1: Tri-edge strikes

It looked like the perfect day in Celadon city when all of a sudden what sounded like a piano note echoed throughout the city, 3 seconds later, 3 spheres of aura appeared in the city's square.

"Ms. Erika, you may want to see this!" a trainer called to the Celadon gym leader.

Erika ran out the gym to see the three spheres burst into blue flames and from the flames emerged three cloaked figures. The figure on the right was wearing a dark blue cloak with ice blue eyes. The one on the left had a red cloak with crimson eyes, and the one in the middle had a jet black cloak and his eyes were a piercing auburn color. The one in the middle just looked at his surroundings to see many people starring at him.

"I hate when they look at us like that," the blue eyed one said.

You should be use to it you whore, the crimson eyed man said.

The blue eyed just growled and turned to the one in the middle. "So what do you wanna do?" She asked.

The black cloaked one started to reach behind his back but was stopped by a voice.

"Who are you three?" Erika asked the 3 figures.

"I'm Sai," the crimson eyed man said after chuckling,

"and I'm Helen," the blue eyed girl said, and this is our leader

Before she could say anything else the black cloaked figure pulled out two short swords and moved them in front of him surprising Erika, but her expression and everyone else's changed to absolute horror when the blades unfolded to reveal 3 blades on each sword. Erika stood there petrified as she then recognized who he was.

"TRI-EDGE!" everyone in the city screamed as he put the blades to his sides.

"What do u…………?" before Erika could ask the question, Tri-edge brought one of his swords up and it shined in a blue aura, Erika gasped as he swung the sword. Seconds later, the city was in gulfed in a blue light and then………………………………… BAAAAAAMMMMMMM.

A huge explosion shock the entire surrounding area as Celadon was engulfed in blue flames.

"Wasn't that a lil much?" Sai asked.

"I dont think any one was killed," said Helen

"Yeah, just total destuction," Sai said as he examined the once beautiful city. He was interrupted from his tour by the sounds of sirens headed there way.

"alright some fun for us!" Helen said as she saw multiple police cars outside the city.

"No," the black cloaked figure said as he put his swords away.

"But why?" Helen said upset.

He didnt answer

Helen then saw that his eyes were a shade of blue for a second before turning back to there normal color.

"what happened to your eyes?" she asked

"Lets go", the leader said ignoring her

awwwwww, said Helen as they were enulfed in blue spheres of arua which suddenly disappeared.

In the center of the city, before they disappeared, they left the infamous mark of Tri-edge there.

**Im pretty sure you've already figured out who the trainer in the black cloak is, but damn, using the power of aura to destroy all of Celadon city with one slash was only the tip of the iceberg. If your expecting to see his pokemon, don't worry, they'll show up as the story progress. As for the other two, Helen and Sai, they play a minor role in his past and a major one in his future, and BTW, just to let you know, the leader, Helen, and Sai have the legendary trio from one of the riegions, however the leader won't use any pokemon in this story. Post which ever ones you think they are in the comments section.**


	2. Chapter 2, the news

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Last time, Tri-edge made his first appearance with a huge bang, along with his 2 equally mysteryrious partners. Where exactly did these other 2 come from? and how exactly are they connected to Tri-edge? all will be answered as the story goes deeper.**

Inside a large house somewhere in pewter city, Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Misty, Tracey, Zoey, Kenny, Jimmy, Marina, Lance, cynthia,(those were the couples) max, brock, Nando, and steven were setting in the living room talking about the big battle tournament coming up in two weeks. The coordinators had plans to enter the contest event for the master trophy, while the trainers planned on entering the battle palace for there competition.

"Aright, this is going to be great," said the blue haired coordinator who still wore her beany.

"Now dawn! dont get to excited out there" said Brock, "you've got some really tough competition."

"I know, but no need to worry, as long as i have my paul here with me, i can accomplish anything," dawn said while hugging his arm, which made paul blush.

"Hmph, you know, for me this tournament is'nt really going to be much fun," Paul said.

"Why do you say that?" everyone besides Cynthia asked, who was on the phone with a shocked expression that no one noticed.

Because "He" wont be there.

Everyone even dawn had a puzzled look until they realized who he was talking about and everyone went into a small depressed state.

Things got worse when cynthia entered the room as Lance was the first to notice Cynthia's depressed and shocked look.

"What happened?" the dragon trainer asked the sinnoh champion.

"I have bad news!" She said, she took a deep breathe and what she said shocked everyone.

"Celadon City has been completely destroyed."

Everyone in the room gasped. "but how?" asked Dawn

Cynthia was about to answer when suddenly the news came on.

"Good afternoon, this is Wonda of Kanto now, we have just recieved word that the once beautiful Celadon City has been completely destroyed. We are showing you these images live via satelite." The screen then switched to a completely destroyed Celadon city, with some of the blue flames still burning brightly, everyone execpt the champions gasped at the destruction. "This is horrible!" May gasped with tears threating to fall. "We have just recieved a new picture and ladies and gentlemen this picture confirms the cause of this destruction," the picture of Tri-edges symbol appears.

"THAT's," max said

"The symbol of Tri-edge!" Paul said while cletching his fist.

Dawn had tears in her eyes has she gritted her teeth, "How much destruction does he need to cause before his satisfied? he's destroyed so many lives," the blue haired coordinator said.

"First twin leaf town, then pallet town, now Celadon city," Jimmy said as he punched the coffe table, making his hand bleed.

"Jimmy," Marina said caringly.

"At this moment there are no repots of deaths here, this is the third attack were the suspect has not killed anyone, we will bring you more updates as the story continues." The screen then went blank as the whole room fell silent.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Its impossible, i can't take this anymore," steven shouted as he jumped from the couch.

"He needs to brought to justice and pay for the crimes he has committed, i dont care if he does have some weird power, he must be stopped."

everyone looked at him in agreement and nodded.

"Wait, may said, in one of those pitures, i saw three cloaked figures, so does that mean theres more then one Tri-edge?"

"No, Lance answered, they are people that he possibly manipulated into joining him."

"but who are they and why are they being manipulated," Kenny and Zoey asked the Dragon trainer.

"All i know is that there names are Sai and Helen, there is no other info on them." Lance said.

"We have to do something, how about we set up some kind of trap for him," steven suggested.

"Yeah but how?" Dawn asked

"I ............. dont know!" steven said

"So much for that," answered jimmy, 2 seconds a voice rang from the kitchen.

"Time for breakfast."

"Cool im starving," said max

"Last one to the kitchen gets leftovers."

Everyone dashed to the kitchen except dawn and paul

"Do you think he's still....." asked paul.

"I know he is Paul," said Dawn, "and I know with all my heart that he'll come back............. someday."

Paul then went into the kitchen to eat leaving Dawn in the living room.

"Ash............. please come back safely," she said before takin off after her boyfriend.

**Ages**

**Ash: 17 1/2**

**Sai: 18**

**Helen: 16**

**Dawn: 16**

**Paul: 18**

**Zoey: 17**

**Kenny: 16**

**Lance: 23**

**Brock: 20**

**May: 17**

**Drew: 18**

**Nando: 23**

**Jimmy: 17**

**Marina: 17**

**Cynthia: 20**

**Steven: 21**

**Max: 14**

**Misty: 18**

**Tracey: 18**

**The group along with the champions have found out about more destruction by caused by Tri-edge, and are determined to stop his reign of destruction, and at the same time, they are preparing for the battle tournament in Viridian city, little do they suspect, at that very tournament, they well come face to face with Tri-edge himself, the most feared entity in the world.**


	3. Chapter 3, home of Tri edge

Somewhere on the base of Mt. Coronet lies large house that is somehow being cloaked by large amout of energy from anything that could detect it. Inside the palace were the three cloaked figures with the leader (the one with the jet black) was sitting in a huge chair. the house looked exactly like a palace from the inside, it was painted golden in the livin room which was where they were now, with many comfy chairs and sofa's, and a huge TV.

"Sir, can we pleeeeaaaseee take off these cloaks now," Helen whinned like a child.

The jet black figure merely shook his head down once.

"Finally, these things are really annoying," Sai said while removing his cloak. He was about 5'10, looked like he was 16 or 17, had silver hair (imagine haseo from Hack GU), he wore a grey t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned black short sleve buttondown dress shirt, black jeans, and black fingertipless gloves.

"Wooo, much better," Helen said after taking off her cloak. She stood at around 5'6, looked like she was about 14 or 15. She wore a white sleeveless buttondown shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, white knee-high boots, white fingertipless gloves that stretched to her elbows, a short black skirt and she had black hair in a style similar to dawns mother, except she had a small pony tail going from the bottom.

"Sir aren't you going to take your's off," i bet you look really hot, Helen said in a flirty tone.

Sai just watched as the cloaked leader made his way to his room without so much as a word, knowing that he didnt want to be bothered right now. "Why does'nt he ever talk to us anymore, im feeling really left out!" Said Helen.

"Better to feel left out then dead," said Sai, "you know about his condition Helen."

"I know," the black haired beauty said, "i just wish that there was someway we could help him, i want him to recognize me, to praise me.................................................... I just want him to look at me like he did when we last saw him before that accident," she shed a tear as she remembered the events that changed there leaders life forever.

"I know," the crimson eyed man said. "We are in his debt, he saved us when we were at our wits end, he gave us food, shelter, and most importantly, he gave us back something all three of us have lost.................................................... A family."

"Thats right," said Helen.

_In the leaders room_

The Cloaked figure was standing in front of a huge bed facing a wide mirror, after 5 mins, he took off his cloak. (description later).

He let out a low moan before falling asleep peacefully onto his kingsized bed.

_The next morning_

Helen had gone to Hearthome city to do some shopping (p.s. nobody knows she and Sai are Tri-edges protectors). After she was done, she decided to do something that there leader always loved to do with them, practice controlling her power over aura. Helen found out from him that her and Sai had unimaginable powers when he deminstrated the power of aura to her and Sai by completely destroying an abandonded factory with an aura sphere attack. Her and Sai have been training together scince, but they are still aways from mastering aura completely, like there leader can.

"Please, turn back to your normal self soon", she whispered as she made her way back to Mt. Coronet.

As she was heading back to Mt. Coronet, she was stopped by a passing trainer.

"Hey Beautiful," said the yellow haired trainer. He had on an orange and white striped collar shirt with brown pants, a green scarf, and he had emrald colored eyes.

Who the heck are you? Helen asked obviously annoyed.

"Oh sorry, my names barry, im from Twinleaf town."

"Wasn't that town destroyed a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah, by that damn Tri-edge," the yellow haired trainer said as he grunted anrgyliy.

Helen then put on a face that could propably scare even Cyrus.

"Hmph," the black haired beauty grunted as she started to walk away.

"Hey, what was that about, and come on, you could at least .........."

"It's Helen, she said interrupting barry, and let me guess................ you want a pokemon battle right?"

"Ye, yeah thats right, the emerald eyed trainer exclaimed."

"Alright, how about three on three then, Helen insisted."

"cool, barry shouted, alright me first."

"Oh no, ladies first, Helen said quickly."

"ohhhh alright, barry said grumply"

"My first choice!" Helen said flirtingly. "Milotic, spotlight!"

A beautiful sea snake like pokemon emerged form the ball.

"okay, then i'll start of with scyther."

A green mantis like pokemon with blades on its arms emerged form the ball.

**The first battle of the story. I'm going to go on ahead and let you know that most of this battle is going to be one-sided for many reasons. Aslo I know i stated that ash left all of his pokemon back home, but he did bring two with him and yes one is a legendary. I don't know if i already said this but Helen, Sai, and Tri-edge do each have one member of a legendary trio from one region, i'm interested in seeing who gets it right.**

**and to Death Serenade! i've made some changes to it, and who Ash is going to be with may really suprise you in the end, but she is indeed a character from the pokemon series, unless i decide to put him with Helen, as for Dawn and Paul, there realationship is going to be really good.**


	4. Chapter 4, The sign

**I don't own pokemon**

**When we last left off, it was revealed that the trio is residing somewhere at the base of Mt. Coronet, and that the huge palace is being cloaked by a powerful source of energy. It should also be noted that there leader is slowly becoming more demonic. As Helen was leaving Hearthome city, she ran into A boy named Barry who challenged her to a battle, and so the first battle of the story begins.**

"Milotic, spotlight" said the black haired beauty as she threw her pokeball.

A gorgeus serpent-like pokemon with long antenna's and long brown ears with rainbow scales on the end of it's tail emerged from the ball and got into its battle phase.

"Scyther, it's time" Barry called as he threw his pokeball.

A green mantis-like pokemon with blades for arms emerged from the object.

"I'll start things off" said Barry. "Use Slash attack now"

Scyther instantly disappeared in a zigg of speed. "Nothing can match my scyther in speed" said the over-confident blonde-haired trainer.

Helen just smirked. "What are you smiling about?" asked Barry.

Helen merely pointed at Milotic who was glowing in a white and blue energy, and at that moment Barry knew exactly what was coming his way.

"Oh no" He cried, "Scyther, stop your attack!" the blonde-haired trainer ordered, but it was too little too late. Scyther was too close for it's own good.

"Sheer cold" the black-haired beauty order.

The entire area's temperature took a drastic drop, but the coldest was around Scyther who took the full force of the fatal attack instantly freezing and KO'ing it at the same time.

"No way", Barry shouted. "How is this possible?"

"Hmph, your scyther has speed, but it's poorly trained in everything else, just like its trainer." said Helen as she giggled.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, nobody disrepects me and my pokemon" Barry shouted after returning Scyther to its ball, "Primape, lets teach her a lesson."

A pokemon covered in fur with silver weights on its arms emerged from the ball.

"Good job Milotic, return for a nice rest" Helen said while returning her pokemon.

"Now come on out, Dragonair!" the Black-haired beauty said, spinning around once before releasing her pokeball.

A long snake-like dragon with ears shaped like wings and a blue orb beneath it's mouth emerged and landed in a nearby pond.

"You can have the first move cutie" Helen said flirtingly trying to get into his head, which worked as Barry was now blushing so hard that he was red as a tomato.

"Go-got it" the blonde-haired trainer stutured for a second before regaining his composure

"Okay Primape, start things of with Mach punch," Barry ordered.

Primape charged forward with its fist glowing white from the mix of speed and power, but surpisingly Helen did'nt look the least bit worried, in-fact she was smiling.

Primeape launched it's fist foward and landed a direct hit right under Dragonair's orb.

"Yeah we got...." before Barry could finish, Dragonair imidiently regained its composure, wrapped itself around Primeape and then dragged it underwater.

"What the... No way" Barry shouted, "quick use ..."

but before Barry could order another attack, Helen went on the offensive.

"Use Twister" the black-haired beauty commanded.

A twister shot out of the pond and created a water cyclone with Primeape right in the middle taking on heavy damage, and all Barry could do was watch in horror as one of his elite pokemon was getting thrown around like a rag doll.

"Now use hyper beam to finish it" The black-haired beauty commanded.

An orange orb formed in the dragon pokemon's mouth and it released it into a large orange beam that flew straight at Primeape, who was still caught in the twister.

...................................................................................................**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**............................................................

The impact from the blast was so thunderous that you could hear it from Sandgem town. Barry watched in absolute horror as he watched Primeape create a crater from hitting the ground. As the dust cleared, it revealed Primeape on it's back with swirls for eyes.

"No way, 2 in a row, how can this be happenning?" Barry shouted before returning his pokemon.

"You need to do alot more training before you face me again" Helen said smugly before returning her Dragonair.

"It's not over yet" shouted the blonde-haired trainer, "Go Empoleon"

The emporer pokemon ran from it's trainers side and was ready for a fight.

"This won't seem fair, using my strongest pokemon against such a weak trainer", the black-haired beauty said smugly, which made Barry even madder. "Oh well. NOW witness the wrath of my strongest pokemon!" the Black-haired beauty said before tossing a white and black pokeball with a yellow H pattern on the black part. The ball opened.

".....No.....no..........no way" the blonde-haired trainer said in absolute horror, like he was seeing his own demise.

Empoleon was so stunned he was shaking all over his body at the sight of the majestic pokemon.

"Haha, use thunder now" helen ordered.

Everything went white and there was 3 seconds of silence before a thunderous bang erupted.

_2 days later_

Dawn and the others have arrived in Viridian city to register for the battle castle, which is being held in two days. Jimmy and Marina had registered earlier and were out sight-seeing, while everybody else except Misty, Tracey, and Brock were registering.

"Hello nurse Joy" the group said together.

''Hello and welcome too th......" before she could finish, she was cut off by love-sick brock.

"Oh what a pleasure it is to be blessed by your beauty, as you are indeed my true lo... dwwaaaaaaaaoaaaooo" before Brock could finish, he was struck in the side by Croagunk with a devestating poison jab completely imobolizing him.

"Well that one issue taken care of " Paul said while watching Croagunk take Brock to destination unknown.

"Same old Brock" Misty said while shaking her head slowly from side to side.

"Well anyway, were here to register for the tournaments pokemon contest for the coordinators." Said the beany wearing blue haired coordinator.

"Okay, and what are your names" Nurse Joy asked sweetly.

"I'm Dawn," said the Blue haired beany wearing girl.

"I'm Zoey," said the red haired girl with goggles.

"Kenny's the name." Said the confident brown haired boy.

"My name's May." the bandana wearing burnette said.

"Im Drew" said the green haired coordinator.

"and your all entering the coordinators contest right?" asked Joy.

"Thats right," responded Dawn

"Excuse me, but when are sign-ups for the battle tournament?" asked Paul

"Oh, those are tomorrow morning" responded nurse joy.

"Okay, thank you." said Paul

"Wow Paul, you've really become a nice person'' said a voice from behind him.

Everyone turned around to see the three champions of Hoen, Sinnoh, and Johto behind them, of course Lance had his arm around Cynthia's waist, while Steven just looked at the roup completely ignoring the couple.

"Hey Cynthia, Lance, Steven!" everybody responded.

"Hey everybody" the three champions said.

"You guys had any luck on tracking down Tri-Edge?" asked Misty

"Sadly no, but we are hoping that something will happen soon that will atleast give us a clue?" said Steven.

The group siged at there response, but by there sheer stroke of luck, they got what they were looking for when 2 seconds later when Dawn was about to speak, what sounded like a Piano note echoed throughout the city. Steven Recognized it imideiantly.

"It can't be" Steven said before running put of the pokemon center before being followed by the others.

They arrived outside just in time to see two blue spheres composed of aura erupt in blue flames, and from the flames emerged 2 mysterious cloaked figures, one with a red cloak and other was wearing a dark Blue Cloak.

"Is that....... Tri-Edge?" asked the blue haired.

"No, thats Sai and Helen" responded the dragon trainer.

"This is good" said Steven. "If we can get some answers from those 2, then we might be able to find where Tri-Edge is hidding.

"Don't forget, even though there not as strong, the still have the same powe........." before Lance could finish, The Blue cloaked one was about 3 feet away from the group.

"Hold it, don't move" ordered Steven. "Your under arrest, both of you."

The figures merely chuckled

"THIS IS'NT FUNNY" shouted Steven.

"We have a few questions for you" said Dawn. "First off, why are you......" before she could ask, the red one spoke.

"Our master is coming here, for the mark represents the end of this town" said Sai. Everyone, even the champions looked confused.

"What mark?" May asked

Sai then put his hand on the ground, and using his aura, he created............................. a Tri-Edge symbol. Everyone was shocked by what they were seeing.

"does that mean.............. that Tri-Edge is coming here" asked Max.

The figures merely nodded before turning into blue spheres again.

"WAIT" everyone shouted

"you have 2 days until we return, be thankful we decided to give you a warning, otherwise this town would already be destroyed, just like Pastoria city was" said a voice from one of the 2 spheres before they disappeared.

Everyone gasped at what they just heard. From the information they just got, they could conclude 2 things. Pastoria city was now in ruins, and Tri-Edge's next target was indeed Viridian city.

_Meanwhile in Pastoria city_

The city is in complete ruins, covered in blue flames. Everybody seems to have gotten out with very few casualties. In the middle of the city's remains, stands a jet black cloaked figure who's eyes shine through the darkness of his cloak, revealing what were once aurbun eyes, are now demonic blue eyes. The figure was putting away a pair of triple edged blades before he let out a low moan. After that the figure turned into a blue energy sphere and disappeared, leaving behind the mark of Tri-Edge.

**Big time trouble. Helen has revealed that not only is she a dangerous Trainer,but also has a pokemon with the full power of electricity. Dawn and the others have made it to Viridian city, only to run into Sai and Helen after they register for the tournament, who inform them that Pastoria city has been incinarated and that on the day of the tournament, they sha'll return, with there leader, Tri-Edge. Will our heroes fall to the seemingly limitless powers of Tri-Edge, or will they somehow discover Tri-Edge's true identity. Find out in Chapter 5: Tri-Edge attacks**


	5. Chapter 5, Tri Edge attacks

**Dont own pokemon**

**When we last left off, Barry suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the powerful Helen. After the battle, the story forwards to Dawn and the others arrive at Virdian city to prepare for the battle tournament. As soon as the coordinators have finished there registration (Nando registered earlier) and meet up with the 3 champions, the ice-blue eyed Helen and the Crimson eyed Sai arrived to warn them of Tri-Edges coming by Sai creating his sign using his aura. (The sign is shaped sorta like a triangular sword edge). They are aslo informed that he has destroyed Pastoria city and that he will arrive in Viridian city on the day of the tournament. Now the gang is preparing for the tournament and preparing to take on the most powerful and evil entity in the world................... Tri-Edge.**

_Day 1: Back at Tri-Edges home_

"I can't believe she was there, that whore" Helen growled angryliy.

"Helen calm down" said Sai tryin to calm the black-haired girl.

"Calm down?, CALM DOWN" the black-haired beauty screamed angryliy at him.

"It's that sluts fault that he's in the state that he is now Sai" Helen said still screaming.

"I know how you feel, but getting angry won't do anything for him now" Sai said calmly

Helen took a deep breathe and started to relax alittle.

"I guess your rig..........." before she could finish, she was stopped by a cold chill that went up her spine.

"Whats wro........." Sai tried to ask but was stopped by the same chill.

Both the aura user's turned around to the staircase to see their precious leader there looking like he just got dragged from the bottom of a Hellfire. Helen then walked over to see if he was alright, but was stopped when she saw that the aurburn eyes she loved so much were now demonic blue beast-like eyes.

"Oh no, it's finally happened" Helen said in horror as she looked at her lost beloved leader.

"You mean?" Sai said with a stunned expression, "but i thought our powers would hold it for much longer then this!".

"I guess he was just too strong even for the both of us" The black-haired beauty said sadly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Huuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" the jet black cloaked figure moaned like he just lost his soul.

"Tri-Edge.......... has fully awakened" Helen said as a single tear fell from her right eye, onto the floor.

_Back in Viridian city at the pokemon center._

The gang is setting in the waiting area when suddenly the news comes on. Everyone who wasn't there to hear Sai and Helens warning was shocked to see that Pastoria city was destroyed. As the news went off, the group went silent.

"So Tri-Edge is coming here?" Jimmy asked in a serious tone.

"Well according to what Sai and Helen said, he'll be here...... on the day of the tournament". Steven spoke

"Yes, it's time" the grey haired trainer spoke, everybody turned to look at jimmy.

"what do you mean" asked his light-blue haired girlfriend who was holding his arm.

"Don't you guys see? he's coming here. I think it's time Tri-Edge learned that he can't just go around and ruin everyone else's lives. He needs to be stopped, and with all of us together, him and he's 2 lackeys won't stand a chance against us, he destroyed so many homes, including mine and Marina's, I won't let him get away." Jimmy said, with his voice full of determination.

"Yeah thats right, he needs to pay for the crimes he has committed" said Dawn, just as determined.

"I don't know guys, can we really beat Tri-Edge?" asked May, which shocked everyone, including Drew.

"May" Drew slightly shouted which startled May alittle bit "If you don't think we can beat him then we can't. Do you remember what Ash once told you, that even if things look grim, there's always still hope somewhere, just look for it" Drew said with a serious face.

May then put on a smile that could melt anyones heart "thank you sweety" she said before kissing him on the cheek which made him blush slightly which caused her to chuckle but she stopped when she noticed Dawn was looking at the floor with a depressed face, Paul noticed this and got concerned very quickly.

"Whats wrong" asked Paul while putting his hand on her right shoulder.

".....it's Ash" Dawn said, looking up at her BF. "I really miss him now"

"Yeah i do too" Paul said while looking her in the eyes.

"Tell me, why did you and Ash break up Dawn," Misty asked which kinda suprised Tracey.

"Don't worry Tracey im not leaving you". Misty said gently.

"Well Misty, the truth is i fell out of love with him" Dawn said while trying not to shed a tear because she knew she left a dark mark on his phsyce when she left him.

"Huh'' asked Misty, at this point everyone was listening to Dawns story.

"I told him that i did'nt love him anymore, and that i was in love with Paul on my birthday 2 years ago, after that he started going down hill, i heard that he was taking a break for awhile at professor Oaks lab. After what was about 3 days later, i decided i needed to talk to him, so i went to Oaks lab with Paul and asked professor oak could i speak to Ash with Paul, but then he told me that Ash had somehow vanished the day before i got there and he took all of his pokemon with him and left, so that was the last time i ever saw him.

"So you havent seen him for 2 years?" asked Zoey

The blue haired coordinator merely shook her head

"I saw him" a voice said behind the group, everyone turned around and there were confused as to who the girl was until Misty and Tracey noticed her and were instantly surpised.

She had black sunglasses hanging around her neck, she wore a pink tank top, blue jeans, a tan hat, her hair was a reddish-brown color and she still had the same double pony-tail-like style she had on shamouti island.

"MELODY" Misty and Tracey both shouted at the same time.

"Its been awhile, Misty, Tracey" melody said before examining the rest of the group.

"Yeah it's been a long time Melody so what are you....." before Tracey could finish Brock went on with his usual routine.

"Melody my dear such a lovely name, nothin could possibly make a sweeter sound then your voice." Brock said

"Not again, and Croagunks with nurse joy" Paul said

"so now that were holding hands how about we go out to eat at the finest resturant in virrriiaaaaahaahaa........" before he could finish, Max grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him away.

"and now that i'm holding your ear i'd like to take you away" said the dark blue haired trainer.

"Oookay" Melody said still in shock.

"Don't worry, he does that all the time" said Misty.

"So Melody are you here for the tournament" asked Tracey.

"Yep, so arent you 2 going to introduce me to your friends?" Melody asked

_after 5 mintues of introductions Paul finally spoke of a question he had._

"Melody, you said that you saw Ash, can you tell us how well you know him and where you saw him"

Melody started to blush alittle but Max caught a glimpse of it but did'nt say anything.

"Well you guys know the story of what he did at Shamouti island right?" Melody asked

Everyone shook there heads to verify that they knew.

"Well when he first got to the island i thought he was just a normal guy, and nothing special, until........." Melody paused

She suddenly remembered the kiss she gave, even though she thought it was just a welcome kiss, she felt something... more

"until he did all those things to save not just my home, but the entire world". She finished

Nobody noticed that Melody had paused for quite abit. They were about to ask where she saw him at, but then they remembered that Tri-Edge was coming tomorrow.

"I think it's time to turn in, we need to prepare for tomorrow" Steven said, fully aware that it was tomorrow that Tri-Edge would appear.

"yeah that's right, tomorrow's the tournament, well, i'll talk to you guys later, goodnight" Melody said as she jogged into her room.

"Get a goodnights sleep, for tomorrow, we may have to face Tri-Edge", Lance said

Everyone agreed and went to there rooms for a goodnights sleep.

In Melody's room, she was lying sideways on her bed half sleep before she spoke something.

"I realized what it was when you left, Ash, I love you" She said before drifting to sleep.

_Day 2: The attack_

After everyone had gotten dressed and ate a good breakfast, they decided to meet up at the front gates of the battle palace, which is a colosseum.

"Okay, the first event is the battle palace" Paul said excitedly alittle.

"Yeah im going to win the whole thing" Jimmy shouted as his girlfriend smiled at his enthusiasim.

"Remember, we don't know when Tri-Edge will appear." Lance said with Cynthia's arm around his.

Everyone shook there head and then entered the colosseum where the met up with Melody in the stands as Jimmy was the first contestant, and his opponent was ........ Morrison

"Morrison!" May and Max shouted.

"you guys know him?" Drew asked

"yeah, he was one of Ash's opponents at the Hoen Leauge." May exclaimed.

"This battle will be 3 on 3, no time limit, let the battle begin" said the referee.

"Alright, lets go Scyther" Jimmy said as he released his pokemon.

"Alright the, lets go Charmeleon". Morrison shouted as he released his.

A red lizard like pokemon that had what looked like a small horn coming out of his head and a flame on the tip of it's tail.

"Okay Scyther use slash," Jimmy ordered.

Scyther then disappeared and reappear right in front of Charmeleon 2 seconds later before connecting with a downward slash.

"got him" Jimmy said.

"Oh really? quick use fire fang!" Morrison shouted.

Charmeleon opened its eyes, grabbed Scythers shoulders, pulled it in close and chomped on its neck while its teeth were engulfed in flames, there was an explosion from the contact of the fire fang.

"I think this one maybe over" said brock

"Not quite" said Marina "watch"

Suddenly there were slash lines flying everywhere in the smoke. As the somke cleared, it revealed both pokemon were down.

"This match is a draw" the referee said as both trainers recalled their pokemon to give them a good rest.

"Alright, then how about this? go Metagross" Morrison said as he summoned his most powerful pokemon.

"Okay then, go Typhlosion" Jimmy said as he called his most powerful pokemon.

"Okay Metagross, use meteor mash" ordered Morrison.

Metagross flew at Typhlosion with one of its claws glowing with power. Suddenly there was a sound like a piano note that stopped the attack.

"There here" Lance said.

In the center of the arena appeared 3 spheres of aura. Seconds later they burst into blue flames, and from the blue flames emerged 3 cloacked figures, however the jet black figure had his blades already out and held them at his sides, his demonic blue eyes shining under the darkness of his cloak.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh" the black-cloaked figure moaned.

"TRI-EDGE" someone shouted and everyone except the group and Melody started to run out of the stadium.

"Is that........ Tri-Edge?" asked Dawn

"It's him, the jet black one, Thats Tri-Edge" said Lance.

**The time has, the gang has finally come face to face with Tri-Edge, the ultimate evil. Can they put an end to Tri-Edge's reign of destruction, or will Viridian city suffer the same fate as the other towns that Tri-Edge has come across? find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6, Identity revealed

**Don't own pokemon**

**Last time, it was revealed that Helen and Sai's leader has finally become the full demonic Tri-Edge, which can only mean things are about to get worse. As the battle event starts, Jimmy is the first to battle amd his opponent is Ash's old Hoen rival, Morrison. After a first round tie, they send out there strongest pokemon, as Metagross luanches a meteor mash attack, its attack was stopped when Helen and Sai appear...................... with Tri-Edge. Fianlly, the long awaited battle between Ash's friends and the most feared entity in the world is about to begin.**

"Sir, are you okay?" Sai asked the black-cloaked leader.

"huuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa" was all that came from the from the black claked leaders mouth.

"It seems as if it's gotten worse" Helen stated.

The cloaked figures took time to examine there surroundings until they heard someone called there leader out

"TRI-EDGE" Dawn, Jimmy and Paul shouted

The black-cloaked leader turned to his left to face the group. The moment he saw Dawn and Paul, his demonic blue eyes flared with anger, he clenched his swords by hilts tightly, and growled with his body shaking, but no-one noticed it because of his cloak, except Sai and Helen.

"It's time for you to pay for the crimes you have committed" Dawn shouted at the worlds most hated enemy.

"Oh no! I was afraid that this would happen" Sai spoke in a frieghtend tone as he watched his lost leader become more ustable by the second.

"He's losing it, we need to stay out of his way for now" said the blue-cloaked beauty. "We need to get to higher ground Sai"

Sai and Helen then leaped into the air and landed on the top of the stadium to avoid getting in the way of their masters way. This left the group in a slight state of confusion. Helen and Sai then took there cloaks off to reveal there true faces. Brock was gazing at Helen with hearts in his eyes. Even though she was younger then him, he still thought she was beautiful. May was also blushing at the sight of Sai as she thought he was very handsome, but what caught her eye was his piercing crimson colored eyes, however, everyone was snapped out of there thoughts when Sai spoke.

"If I were you guys i'd focus on whats in front of you" Sai said reffering to his leader as he was walking towards the group with his possed for an attack.

"So, its a battle you want huh?" Jimmy smirked, "fine, go Typloshion"

The volcano pokemon ran from it's trainers side and charged at Tri-Edge who was still coming towards the group.

"Typloshion, use flame wheel" Jimmy ordered.

The volcano pokemon rolled up into a ball while still going full speed at Tri-Edge and was engulfed in flames, but Tri-Edge just stopped and raised the sword in his left across his chest.

When the pokemon was close enough, he swung the sowrd and hit the volcano pokemon with its hilt. THe sheer power of the blow cancelled out Typloshion's attack and sent it flying at an incredible speed right into the colosseum wall creating a huge crator it the wall with typloshion stuck in it obviously hurt.

"No way!" Jimmy said in horror as he witnessed his pokemon get thrown back so easily

"How can he be so powerful? it's like he did'nt even try to hurt Typloshion." Lance spoke with a hint of friegth in his voice.

"Why you..." Marina said with hate in her voice at seeing her boyfriend humiliated.

Tri-Edge just continued to stare at the group before letting out a low moan.

"Try this then. Go Wani Wani!" Marina shouted as she let out her Feraligator

The huge big jaw pokemon landed right in front of Tri-Edge and glared at him to intimidate him, but Tri-edge showed his beast-like teeth which caused The alligator pokemon to back off alittle.

"Use slam now" Marina ordered

The big jaw pokemon wrapped it's arms around the black cloaked figure. Marina smirked cause she thought she had him, but Tri-Edge easily broke free of Wani Wani's hold and slamed the hilts of both his swords into the pokemons gut causing it to be sent flying into the air.

"OH NO" Marina screamed as she watched her pokemon rocket into the sky.

_Top of the colosseum with Sai and Helen_

"He's power has increased, and i thought he was unbeatable before" said Sai, looking on in absolute shock.

Helen just stood there with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Please........please go back to the way you were" Helen said silently

_Back to the battle_

Tri-Edge suddenly appeared above Wani Wani and slammed the hilt of the blade in his right hand down on its head sending it falling to the ground faster then typloshion. The instant the gator-like pokemon hit the ground, clouds of dust scattered everywhere and there was a huge crator formed at the impact of the pokemon, as the dust cleared, it revealed Wani Wani on its stomach with swirls for eyes.

"This can't be!" Marina said in shock.

"Okay then! it's my turn, go Empole...." Dawn was stopped when Tri-Edge appeared right in front of her.

"ahh... ahhhh" Dawn uttered as she looked into the cold blue demonic eyes of the most feared entitty in the world.

Tri-Edge then looked down into her terrified blue sapphire eyes (Dawn is slightly shorter then him) and after what seemed like forever, he grabbed the Blue haired coordinator by the throatt, raised her off the ground and contiued to look at her.

"Some...body...help" Dawn asked as Tri-Edges grip tightend.

"DAWN, why you...." Paul said as he ran at Tri-Edge to punch him.

but as Paul got close enough, Tri-Edge raised a sword his free hand and swung it creating a wave of aura energy, the instant the energy hit Paul he screamed in pain as he was burned and tossed into the colosseum wall 3 feet away from where Jimmy was helping Typloshion.

"Pau......." Dawn tried to scream but Tri-Edge's grip tightend.

Dawn's vision was slowly starting to fade as she starred into Tri-Edge's demonic blue eyes.

"DAWN" everyone screamed and ran towards Dawn and Tri-Edge.

"Wait, don't!" Sai shouted

"Get back" shouted Helen

Too late, Tri-Edge's sword in he's free hand shinned completely blue with the power of aura, and Melody knew what was coming and stopped.

"Oh no! this is what he did to Pastoria city" Melody shouted with fear

Everyone stopped when they realized his plan, that he was going to destroy Viridian city, just like he did the other cities. Tri-Edge then prepared to swing his sword.

"NO DOOOOOOOOOOOOONN'T" the group screamed.

Tri-Edge was about to swing the blade, suddenly a thunderbolt came from his side, he knew it was coming and disparsed the aura power around his Tri-blade and used it to block the thunderbolt attck, only to be hit in the face with an iron tail, however it only caused him to drop Dawn, take out the second sword and slam its hilt into the pokemon face. The pokemon skided across the ground but imidiently got up in its battle stance.

"PIKACHU" The pokemon shouted.

Everybody was shocked to see which pokemon it was. Everybody knew that this was Ash's most loyal pokemon, Pikachu. Everybody was suprised at how fast and strong Pikachu got. Tri-Edge just glared at the mouse pokemon and Pikachu glared back into his demonic blue eyes.

Suddenly somethin unexpected happend. Tri-Edge put both his swords in front of him then swung them in a triangle pattern, the trianglular shape line headed full speed......................... at Dawn.

"DAWN" everyone screamed as the Blue haired coordinator stood there in horror.

"It's over" Sai said

Just before the attack made contact, someone stepped in the way of the attack, Dawn looked up in shock to see Pauls eyes going dull. He had took the blow for her.

"I guess he really does love her" said Helen.

"Da..w..n" Paul said before collapsing to the ground with his eyes opened to reveal that his pupils had lost there color.

"Paul" Dawn said quitely while still in shock.

Tri-Edge then looked down at the fallen trainer, put his blades away and looked like he was about to leave, until....

"YOU BASTAAARRD, HOW DARE YOU" Dawn screamed while running at the one who she hated more then anything now.

"Huuuaaaah" the black-cloaked figure moaned with his back turned to look at Pikachu who had tears in it's eyes for the fallen trainer.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS" Dawn screamed as she launched her fist at his face.

Tri-Edge merely sidestepped it and was about to hammer her in the face, but Dawn made a desperation move and grabbed his hood, Tri-Edge noticed this and clocked her in the gut sending her flying into Melody, unfortunatly for him, his hood was completely ripped off, his face was exposed.

"Oh no his hood" Sai shouted

"We gotta do some..." Helen was about to go to him to protect his i.d. but Sai stopped.

"I think it's best the find out now Helen" said the crimson eyed man.

"......" Helen didnt say a word cause she knew he was right

Meanwhile Dawn was recovering from the hit she took when she realized she had Tri-Edge's hood in her hand.

"Are you alright Da.......No" Melody was asking Dawn something until she looked at Tri-Edges face, and she turned pale as if she just saw a ghost.

"Whats wrong Melody?" Dawn asked

She soon got her answer when her and everyone else looked at Tri-Edge's face. To say that they were shocked is an understatement. Even the champions went pale when they saw his face

"No....I....I..don't believe it" May said in disbelief.

"Thats not possible" said Max who dropped to his knees

"How............ how did this happen" Drew asked in shock.

Everyone else starred at him in shock, horro, confusion, and saddnes as they examined his face.

"Pika" Pikachu said in shock.

"Wha...what happened to him?" Melody said quoting his demonic look.

He still had the same ebony hair, but it was combed down so his bangs slightly framed his once aurburn eyes that were now demonic blue. The back of his hair reached to the end of his neck. He's teeth now looked like teeth that belonged to a beast, and his skin was slightly pale but it was still ostly tan, and his expression made it look like his soul was snatched right out of his body.

Dawn looked at the figure of her former beloved with saddnes and regret for how harsh she was to him when she last saw him.

"Huuuuuuaaaaaaaah" moaned the exposed Tri-Edge.

"Ash" the blue haired coordinator said with her eyes full of tears.


	7. Chapter 7, The truth

**don't own pokemon**

**Sorry for the delay folks, too many computer glitches, anyway im back now. Last time, the battle with Tri-Edge begun, and in less then 5 minutes Tri-Edge made quick work of two of the groups strongest pokemon. As Dawn was about to call out Empoleon, Tri-Edge disappeared and reappeared right in front of her and grab her tightly by the throat. Lucky Pikachu showed up and saved Dawn and the town from total annihilation, but Tri-Edge still got the last moan as he landed a direct attack on Paul(He isn't dead, he's in a coma). This act enraged Dawn, but her rage was soon replaced by horror and sadness when she ripped his hood off after a shot to the gut to reveal her long lost former beloved now turned demon.....Ash.**

"Ash" said Dawn with tears streaming down her face.

"Now you know" said Sai as he and Helen jumped down in front of the group and Ash.

"YOU FREAKS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" shouted Max looking angrily at Sai and Helen.

"We didn't do anything, he became like this when she left him" Helen said pointing a finger at Dawn who merely lowered her head.

"How could a break-up do this to...." Misty tried to ask but was cut off by Helen.

"When you really love someone, the after effects can be horrid." She said to the red-head gym leader

"But how is that eve...." Max was about to ask a question when suddenly Ash's body began to glow in a black aura which engulfed his body causing him to scream in pain.

"What's happening to him" Melody asked Sai and Helen.

The fact that both the aura users were backing away from him made the group think that something bad was about to happen.

"No...No...NO, ASH DON'T DO IT" Helen screamed

"This isn't good, he's releasing his full power here" Sai said while looking as Ash started transforming.

"What happens when he reaches his maximum?" asked Drew.

None of the two aura answered his question.

"Hey, answer us, what happens when he reaches full power?" Dawn screamed

Helen shot Dawn a glare before telling her

"Once he reaches max power......he transforms into Chaos Tri-Edge."

Everyone was confused at what this new form was, even Sai, as Helen was the only one to see Ash's Chaos mode.

"What is Chaos Tri-Edge?" Melody, the champions, and Misty asked.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHAA" Ash screamed as the aura grew more intense.

"You're all about to witness a force that this world has never seen before, this is the ultimate evil, about to emerge." said Helen with tears forming in her eyes.

Everybody turned to face Ash, who was now starting to change his form.

"He's....He's....changing." Said Max

"More like evolving" said Jimmy

"How much worse could things get?" asked Brock

"BURN THIS INTO YOUR EYES" A voice out of nowhere shouted.

Suddenly the black aura energy that had formed an orb around him exploded into thousands of black particles. This new Tri-Edge was almost completely different. He had on jet black armor across his back and body, black leather armor pieces on he's arm, the symbol of Tri-Edge was on the center of his armor, there was a cape on his back that was black on the outside and red on the inside, it was being held down by silver shoulder plates on his shoulders, his legs were covered by black armored boots with 2 spikes on the back on the sides of them, he also had generated two black wings from his back that spread out like he was about to fly, and lastly, the back of his eyes were now black and his once beast-like demonic blue eyes became monstrous red eyes with the inner pupils black.

"Huuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaah" Ash moaned as he took out his Blades.

The blades were slightly different as well. They still had 3 blades on each one, but they were longer, sharper, and they glowed slightly in a slight black aura.

"Heeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuu" Ash moaned

Suddenly, the blades ignited into what looked like black flames, but was really black aura.

"Oh no! If you guys wanna live then get over here now" Helen shouted.

"Why should we" Marina and Jimmy shouted.

"Because that black aura he is using now, it is a symbol of death, if you guys are in the city when he destroys it with black aura, you guys will die as well." Helen explained as the newly evolved Tri-Edge raised the sword in his left hand.

"Pika pi pikachu" Pikachu shouted as he ran onto Sai's shoulder,

"looks like we have no choice, but what about everyone else?" Cynthia asked.

"Everyone else left the city when they heard we arrived" said the crimson-eyed man

"HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Ash let out a loud moan.

"WE GOTTA GO, NOWWWW." Helen shouted

The group ran to Helen and Sai who turned themselves and everyone else into spheres of aura and disappeared just before Ash swung the blade downward. The instant he swung the blade, Viridian city was engulfed in a black sphere. 2 seconds later, the sphere blew up to reveal Viridian city in black flames and the buildings that survived the explosion were literally melting from the heat that the flames were emitting.

"Huuuaaaaaaaah" Ash moaned as he surveyed the damage.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhh" Ash moaned as he put the blades away, turned around, turned into a black sphere of aura with a chime and then disappeared, and in the spot where he disappeared, he left his sign.

_At Mt. Coronet_

Several spheres appeared somewhere at the base of Mt. Coronet and suddenly 2 of them ignited in blue flames while the others just formed human shapes. Seconds later, Sai with Pikachu still on his shoulder and Helen emerged from the 2 with the blue flames, and Dawn on her knee's with Paul in her arms (unconscious, in a coma), Max, May, Drew (Holding May in a hug), Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Jimmy, Marina, Tracey, Misty, Zoey, and Melody (Everyone else left the city before it was destroyed) emerged from the rest of the sphere's.

"You guys are really lucky, you know" Helen said while walking towards what looked like a dead end.

The group just looked around at their surroundings and knew they were at the base of Mt. Coronet.

"Why are we at Mt. Coronet?" asked Dawn.

"Our home is here" said the crimson eyed man.

"How can you have a home at the ba..." Max was about to ask a question until Sai touched a wall on the base of the mountain and used some of his aura on it. Suddenly the wall was replaced by what looked like a large palace.

"Whooooaaaaa" the group looked in awe at the palace

"That's impossible! How can you hide something this big?" Steven asked

"Come inside, I know we have some explaining to do." Sai said as Helen opened the doors using her aura.

After 2 minutes they arrived in a room that had 2 couches big enough for 8 people, and 6 arm chairs that were a velvet color and looked really comfortable, there was also a chair in the back that looked more like a king's throne.

"Well you guys might want to get comfortable, because we have a lot to tell you" Helen said.

"First, why did you 2 help us?" Dawn asked.

".......because...we need your help" Helen said with her head down.

"Give me a break, why would we help yo...." before Jimmy could finish, he was interrupted by Helen.

"DAMMIT JUST LISTEN TO US" the black-haired beauty shouted.

"Don't you yell at him" Marina shouted coming to her boyfriend's aid.

"Listen, just hear us out, please" Sai asked

Pikachu hopped off Sai's shoulder and ran up to Melody.

"Pika pika pikachuuu, pikachu." the mouse pokemon said

".....................Let's hear them out" Melody inclined.

".............alright. We'll hear what you 2 have to say" said Lance

"Thanks" Helen said

"Well, sit down, because this is going to take some time for us to finish." said the crimson eyed man

After everyone took a seat, Sai and Helen begun there story.

"Well a lot of you are probably curious as to how me and Helen know Ash, well it first started shortly after there was a fire in a hotel in Heathome city, I was talking with Helen when suddenly a fire broke out in the main lobby. The fire spread so quickly that me and Helen couldn't reach our parent's, not that it would have done any good, as both our parents were in the explosion that caused the fire and where killed instantly" said Sai.

"Oh my" May said with concern.

"We didn't know how we got out of there, but suddenly Sai and I were engulfed in a blue wave of energy, also known as aura, the energy protected us from the flames, and we were able to escape. We planned to find somewhere to stay when suddenly a boy about Sai's age approached us" Helen said.

"It was Ash, wasn't it" asked Melody. Helen shook her head.

"Yes, it was Ash. He said that he sensed a great power in us. He explained to us what the power was, and even demonstrated it to us in the form of an aura sphere. He told us that he understood what it was like to lose your parents, as he recently lost his mother to a fire as well. He told us that if we traveled with him, he would teach us how to use the power we have, and he would take care of us as if we were part of his own family." the crimson eyed man said.

"So Ash took you guy's under his wing?" asked the Sinnoh Champion.

"Yes, he was the nicest guy I had ever known. At the time, he was going out with her" Helen said as she looked at Dawn who lowered her head. "He did things that only a family would do, he did more for me in 3 weeks then anyone did for me in my life. It was all going good, until one day after 3 week's 2 years ago, it happened." said the black-haired beauty

"He became Tri-Edge, right?" asked Dawn

"It didn't happen at that moment, but me and Sai found him in the Forest on he's knee's. I could tell that something obviously happened to him with Dawn. I was going to go and try to help him, but Pikachu shouted and when I looked up, I saw a black blob behind him. I screamed to warn him, but it was too late. The black object engulfed him and we could still see him as he screamed in pain. When he emerged from the orb, he was full demonic Tri-Edge, the one with the blue eyes. I later saw his full powered form for 2 seconds when I mentioned Dawn's name. Me and Sai used what we learned in order to suppress Tri-Edge's power, but as you know, Tri-Edge's power is too much, even for us" Helen said.

"What was that black blob?" asked Max.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the malice in his heart taking material form" responded the black-haired beauty.

"Dawn, what exactly happened with you and Ash" asked Melody

"......"

"Dawn please, I really think this might help." Melody said.

Helen and Sai then looked at Dawn, because they weren't aware of what happened between the 2 that put Ash in the forest on his knees.

"Alright.......well you see...." Dawn began her story.

_Dawn's flashback_

_Ash was running towards Dawn who was trying to get as far as she could from the ebony haired trainer. Ash had just punched Paul out in a fight they had when he walked in on him kissing Dawn._

_"Dawn, wait" cried Ash_

_"Leave me alone" shouted Dawn._

_"I said wait Dawn" Ash said as he grabbed Dawns arm tightly._

_Ash wasn't expecting what happened next. Dawn wretched her arm free and with all her might, she slapped the ebony haired trainer across the face. Ash then looked into Dawns sapphire blue eyes in shock with tears streaming down his face. Dawn just shot him an angry glare._

_"Why did you do that? WHY DID YOU PUNCH HIM OUT LIKE THAT? she screamed._

_"I........I....I admit that....that was a little much, but ...... but why were you kissing him?" asked Ash_

_"Because......because I love him Ash" she said to him with determination in her voice._

_Ash felt what felt like his heart splitting as he put he's hands on the love of his life's shoulder._

_"That's..........that's not true...............please Dawn.......tell me.......that's..........not true" Ash said with his voice cracking_

_She looked up into his auburn eye's that were now streaming with tears that were falling like a river, but it didn't seem to faze her._

_"It's true. I love Paul Ash, I don't love you anymore, in fact, after what just happened, I don't even think I like you anymore at all. I just don't trust you anymore. Ash...It's over...our relationship.......our friendship....it's all over." she said still looking into his eyes._

_Ash's heart completely shattered at what she just said. He took his hands off her shoulders as he stumbled backward. His eye pupil's shrunk to the size of periods. After about 10 seconds Ash ran off into the woods. Dawn then stood there for a second then raced back to her party to check on Paul._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's the gist of it, you guys know the rest" Dawn said as she finished her story.

Melody and Dawn looked at her like, How could she do something like that to him, I'm surprised that he didn't go over the deep end right there.

"I realized this too late. I was too cold to him. I wanted to find and apologize to him, but he disappeared 2 days later" Dawn said.

"He left because he knew what he was turning into and didn't want to cause any trouble" said Sai.

"Well, regardless he must be brought in. We already have one casualty" Lance said looking at Paul's body.

"He's not dead" Helen said

"Huh" everybody said

"The attack he used doesn't kill, it just put's he's victims in a coma." Sai said

"How can we get him out of it?" asked Dawn

"..."

"Well" shouted Misty.

"The only way to bring him back is to........" Sai started

"Defeat Tri-Edge" Helen said

"How can we defeat him?" everybody asked

"We don't know. He's too powerful for even both of us and your strongest pokemon together" Sai said

"Wait, you guy's wanna help us?" asked the champions in surprise.

"Yes" both the aura users

"Why?" May asked

"Because.........I can't stand seeing Ash like this, it's too much for me. I just want the old Ash back. The one that gave me a family and the one who was my teacher. That's the Ash I want back" said the black-haired beauty with tears in her ice blue eyes.

Everyone starred for awhile at the 2 aura user's before Marina spoke.

"Alright, with you guy's, we might be able to save Ash." Marina said.

"But Marina" Jimmy tried to speak, but was stopped.

"Jimmy, they really want to help, and as powerful as Ash is now, we need all the help we can get" Marina said.

"Well.....okay" her bf said.

The 2 aura users smiled knowing that they approved of them, Marina smiled at her bf lovingly who blushed, and everyone saw this and started laughing, everyone except Melody, who left the room. She was in the room next to it holding her shell flute toward her chest.

"Don't worry Ash, I love you and I'll never give up until your back safe and sound" she said with determination.

Unknown to her, Helen was hiding behind a post that was in the room and listened to everything she had said.

_Meanwhile on top of Mt. Silver_

Ash was still in his Chaos Tri-Edge form, looking down on the johto region. His eyes where shifting from side to side to examine the region. After awhile, he took out his blades, and the instant he unfolded them, purple lightning struck Mt. Silver completely destroying the top of it. Suddenly from the crator emerged a pokemon that looked like Lugia except it had red eyes, its toes were sharp as talons, and instead of lite blue, it was purple.

"Huuuaaaaaaah" Ash moaned as he jumped Shadow Lugia's (S.L.) back.

"Gwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Shadow Lugia roared as it flapped its wings and flew off into the distance toward the Orre region.

**Good side: Sai and Helen have decided to team up with the group in order to find a way to stop Tri-Edge and get the old Ash back. Ash past with Dawn is also revealed.**

**Bad side: NOT GOOD, Ash has awakened a powerful new ally, Shadow Lugia. What kind of destruction will Chaos Tri-Edge and Shadow Lugia cause together? Find out next time.**


	8. Chapter 8, the master of thunder

**Last time, Tri-Edge was revealed to be our favorite raven haired trainer, Ash Ketchum. Everyone was confused as to how Ash was Tri-Edge was there best friend, but there confusion only grew when Ash transformed into his ultimate form, Chaos Tri-Edge. He then threatend to kill the group as Helen explained that his new black arua could kill anyone who was caught in it's power. Just before Ash destroyed Viridian city, Helen and Sai used there power to transport everyone to safety. Back at there home, Sai and Helen explained to the group how they meet Ash, and why they were so devoted to him. After the 2 aura user's volunteered to help, Melody became more certain that she could save aSh, unbeknowest to her Helen was watching her from behind a post. Things only got wrost as Ash awakened a new powerful ally, Shadow Lugia, and they flew off towards the Orre region. Now in this chapter, Ash is apparently looking for a few objects, but for what purpose? and tempers flare between Helen and DAwn, and the final pokemon Helen used against Barry will be revealed. So sit back and enjoy chapter 8, the master of thunder.**

_In a desert in the Orre region_

Chaos Tri-Edge was riding on Shadow Lugia when suddenly he motioned for it to land. The shadow pokemon did just that and Tri-Edge jumped off. After about 20 seconds, Tri-Edge motioned for the shadow pokemon to search for something in the southwest direction. The huge shadow pokemon obeyed and took off in that direction and Ash just stood in the spot he was in, closed his eyes and 2 seconds later, was surrounded by a black veil of aura.

_Back at Tri-Edges home_

Everyone was descussing what they were going to do in order to stop a seemingly unstoppable Tri-Edge, but Melody noticed for some odd reason Helen had not taken her eyes off Dawn and what scared her was that Helen's gaze looked more like a glare of anger and hate.

"So, how should we go about in capturing Ash?" asked May

"Well we know not to just attack him head on, we learned that from the last experience" Steven said while remembering the embarrassment they went through when they tried to fight him at Viridian city.

"Damn it, I don't think even the legendaries could take him down now" Max said

"......Hey wait, what if we put him to sleep, will that work?" asked the red head gym leader.

"No, he's immune to things that inflect sleep, posion, or paraylesis" Sai said (sorry for the spelling)

"How?" asked Drew

"His aura repels those kinds of things" Sai said with a sad tone.

"Actually, he has one pokemon that could probably help us" Helen responded

"You mean Lucario?" Sai asked

"Yes, first off, do any of you have any idea where Ash went after he destroyed Viridian city?" the black-haired beauty asked

Complete and utter silence.

"Didn't think so, well Ash's Lucario is a special one, it can use telepathy to communicate with us, and it can see the black aura no matter where it is" Helen quoted.

"Wait, you mean Ash is the only one who can use this black aura?" asked Kenny, Zoey and Dawn.

"Yes" answered Helen.

"So where's he's Lucario" asked Drew

At that, Pikachu hopped off the chair and ran towards Ash's room.

"It looks like he knows where it is" Sai said while watching Pikachu vanish into Ash's room

"So how long has Ash had Lucario" Dawn asked Helen and Sai

Helen just shot her a glare again, but this time Dawn noticed it so Sai told her.

"He's had it for about 3 years now" Sai responded.

"Wait, how come he never told me? that was during the time we were together." asked the blue-haired coordinator.

"Did he just disappear on some occasions?" asked Sai

".....Yeah, in fact he did quite often" responded Dawn

"He was training with it, Ash knew he wasa descendent of people who could use aura, but he later found out that his aura was the strongest of them all, so he began secretly training with Lucario in the aura arts of combat to unlock the power of the black aura" Sai told Dawn the reason for his constant disappearances.

"So Ash already knew he could use this kind of power" asked May and Max

"Yes, but with great power like that comes great control" Sai said.

"I see" Dawn said looking up to see helen still starring at her. She finally got annoyed by this and repsonded to it.

"Why are you starring at....." before Dawn could ask her question, Pikachu came back in the room with a light red pokeball, but the difference about this ball was that it was all red.

"Wait, thats a...." Max stated

"A cherish ball" Sai said

"Lucario is one of Ash's most trusted, loyal, and cherished pokemon next to Pikachu, He and Lucario have been training there aura powers to the extremes for a long time." Helen spoke to the others, but keeping her focus on Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, can I talk to you outside in private" Helen asked

"Sure" responded the blue-haired coordinator as they got up and headed outside.

"This isn't gona end well" Sai said

"Why do you say that?" asked Melody

"Well......Helen hates her" Sai responded

"What, why?" asked May and Misty

"She thinks that Dawn is the reason why Ash is Tri-Edge in the first place, and for that, she has developed a huge hatred against Dawn" answered Sai.

"Is it a good idea to let those 2 go on there own then?" asked Tracey

"Helen needs to learn whats done is done, you can't change the past, no matter how hard you try" responded Sai "lets just leave them alone".

Everyone was worried for Dawn, because they knew she was with a person who obviously held a grudge against her, and they have no idea what Helen is capable of.

_Back in the Orre region_

Ash was still standing in the same spot as before when suddenly Shadow Lugia came back with what looked like a small version of Dialga diamond.

"Huuaaaaaaah" Ash moaned as he engulfed the diamond in a black aura before causing it to disappear.

Shadow Lugia roared and Ash let out a loud moan before Ash dashed toward the nearest town, with Shadow Lugia right behind him.

_Back outside of Tri-Edges home_

"Dawn can I ask you something?" asked Helen

"Sure" responded Dawn

"How do you feel about Ash" Helen asked in a serious tone

The question really caught Dawn completely off guard.

"W why are you ask..." Dawn was about to ask, but she was interrupted by Helen

"Just answer the question" Helen shouted angrly which caused Dawn to get abit angry, but she ignored it.

"Well....... I can't stand seeing him like this, Ash means soo much to me. I didn't know what i was doing when i said what I said to him when we broke up" at this point, tears were streming down her beautiful face. "The truth is...I still really care for him, in fact I think I care for him more then when we were together, and I hope we can become friends, no scratch that, best friends again, that's why I'm willing to do as much as I can to protect both Ash and Paul." Dawn said with her voice full of confidence.

Helen was not impressed, she had her head down so that her hair slightly covered her eye's.

"You care for him? You want to save him?" Helen clenched her fist tightly and raised her head up to reveal her beautiful ice-blue eyes blazed with anger. "hahaha, I can't take this anymore".

"What do you think I am? a fool" Helen shouted with anger everywhere in her voice.

'Wha?" Dawn jumped back in cofusion.

"Don't try to play dumb with me, i know the only reason your willing to help us is to get your precious Paul back" Helen shouted while her anger was still growing.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE" shouted Dawn, "I want to save both of them because I love Paul and I love Ash like a big brother."

"If you care about Ash, then why did you end your friendship with him in the first place? huh?" Helen asked with anger still in her voice.

"I......I.." Dawn couldn't think of an answer.

"He supported you, he saved your life almost everytime, he even stayed by you when no one else would, and that's how you repay him YOU BITCH" Helen shouted.

"Haa" the blue-haired coordinator gasped and flinched from Helen's harsh words.

"You took everything you could, before turning around and kicking sand in his face." the black-haired beauty shouted.

"Don't judge me" Dawn shouted

"Then prove to me that you want to save Ash, just as much as you want to save Paul, battle me" Helen ordered "one on one"

"Fine, if its a battle you want, then your gonna get one, go Empoleon" Dawn shouted as she released her strongest pokemon.

_Meanwhile in Pyrite town_

Everyone was going about there business when suddenly Ash appeared in the center of the city, everyone at this point was confused as to how he just suddenly appeared right in the middle of the city.

"Hey, who or what are you?" asked Miror B. (yes, he's still wandering around)

Ash looked up to reveal his black and red eyes before taking out his blades.

"TRI-EDGE" The former Cipher admin screamed.

Everyone heard him scream and started to make a break for the exit, sadly most of them would not make it out of the city without fatal injuries. Ash then looked up and put on a demonic smirk before jumping into the air. Just then Shadow Lugia appeared and Ash landed on its back.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" moaned Ash

Apparently that was a signal for Shadow Lugia to attack, as the shadow pokemon open its mouth a dark ball of energy appeared in its mouth. The area around where the shadow pokemon was gathering energy had become distorted, and without any warning the renegade shadow pokemon let loose a humungous dark purple beam of power. The instant the beam hit the ground there was a huge explosion that could be seen and felt from Aigate village. As the dust cleared, it revealed what remains of Pyrite town as the town was almost completely destroyed.

"eeeeeehhhhhhhhh" Ash jumped down to examine there work.

there were many people alive but they were critically wounded. At that, Ash jumped back on Shadow Lugias back, and with one mighty roar the shadow pokemon took off, headed for.........the sinnoh region, and in the center of the remains of Pyrite town...........was the sign of Tri-Edge.

_Back infront of Tri-Edge's home_

Dawn had called out her most powerful pokemon to do a one on one battle against the seemingly unstoppable Helen.

"So choose your pokemon" Dawn ordered.

"You should have just backed out, but know I'm gonna make you regret everything you've ever done to Ash" helen smirked sadistically.

"Just send out your pokemon" Dawn shouted.

"Very well" Helen said while taking out her Ultra ball which caught Dawn off gaurd.

"What kind of pokemon is in that" the blue haired coordinator wondered.

"I know what your thinking, now prepare to witness absolute power" shouted Helen while tosssing the black and yellow pokeball.

"I call forth the master of thunder" Helen shouted as the ball opened to reveal her ultimate pokemon.

Dawn's eyes widend at the sight of the majestic pokemon. Its face was covered by what looked like a mask, it had 2 long fangs coming from its mouth, a yellow and black color scheme with the black parts shaped like lightining bolts, a purple tail that was shaped like lightinig with a spiked point on the end and a purple cape that was steady like a cloud on it's back. The pokemon opened it's scarlet red eye's and discharged electricity all over its body.

"grrraaaaawwwwwwwrrrr" roared the legendary

Dawn was so stunned that she could only get one word out that you would have to be right under her to hear it.

"R-Raikou" the blue-haired coordinator whispered in fear.

**Raikou has been revealed, so know im pretty sure you can guess what trio Ash, Sai and Helen have know, and it appears that Ash is looking for objects related to the legendary pokemon but for what purpose? he can't possibly get any stronger...................can he? **

**preview of next chapter: The battle between Dawn and Helen is on the way. In the middle of the battle they find out Tri-Edge has struck again, they also find out about Shadow Lugia. From the news report, they think that Ash is headed toward the Hoen region, but he isn't, he will fly over some of the Hoen region, but why is he headed for Sinnoh again, find out next time on chapter 9: showdown in the sky.**


	9. Chapter 9, showdown in the sky pt1

**I don't own pokemon**

**When we last left off, tempers had finally reached their max between Helen and Dawn when Helen thought Dawn was the main reason for Ash becoming Tri-Edge and that she only cares about herself and Paul. While all this was happening, Ash found Dialga's adamant orb and apparently absorbed it using his black aura before going off and destroying Pyrite town. Now Chaos Tri-Edge along with Shadow Lugia are headed towards the sinnoh region, but the question is, where in sinnoh are they going? find out now in chapter 9: showdown in the sky.**

"R-Raikou" Dawn said in fear while she gazed at the legendary dog pokemon.

"You may have the first move" Helen said smugly.

"Fine, Empoleon use bubble beam" ordered the blue-haired coordinator.

a jetstream of bubbles shot at an extreme speed at the legendary pokemon, however Raikou didn't budge until...

"Dogde" Helen said lightly when the attack was 6 inches away and at that moment Raikou completely disappeared.

"It's gon..." before Dawn could finish Raikou was right up in Empoleon's face. "whaa"

"Use thunder fang" Helen ordered

Raikou's fangs sparked up in electricity. Less then a second later Raikou chomped down on Empoleons right fin and sent 10,000 volts of electricity through its entire body.

"EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPOOOOOOOOOOOOLL" the emporer pokemon screamed in pain.

"EMPOLEON NO" shouted Dawn

"Now throw it in the air and use zap cannon" the black-haired beauty ordered.

With Empoleon still in its teeth, the dog-like pokemon used its amazing strength to throw Empoleon 75 feet into the air. Seconds later after charging up its energy, it released it the energy in the form of a giant ball of electicity. Seconds later,

................................................................BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.........................................................................

Empoleon was thrown into the side of Mt. Coronet from the force of the impact from the attack.

"Empoleon" Dawn said in pure shock wide eye'd

"whoa ho ho, you talk about gettin drilled" Helen said smugly

"..." Dawn did'nt say a word.

"so, you give up ye..." before Helen could finish Empoleon burst out of the mountain side in a blue aura.

"No way, thats torrent" said Helen in surprise.

"Alright, we can still win this" Dawn said with her confidence restored.

"Give me a break, like you really wanna save A.." she was cut off by a shout from Dawn

"DON'T JUDGE ME, I LOVE ASH, I LOVE HIM LIKE A BROTHER AND THAT'S SOMETHING THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE. I WAS WRONG, I WAS WRONG FOR THE WAY I TREATED HIM THAT DAY. HE DESERVED BETTER THEN THAT, SO THE LEAST I CAN DO NOW IS LET HIM KNOW HOW I REALLY FEEL AND TO BE THERE FOR HIM TO SAVE HIM AND THIS TIME............... I WANT TO PROTECT HIM." Dawn shouted with tears streaming down her face.

Helen was shocked and near speechless.

"You really..... want to........... save him?" asked Helen.

"Yes and to prove it, im gonna beat you. Empoleon, use hydro cannon" Dawn ordered.

Empoleon steadied itself and then launched an intense blast of water from its mouth.

"You may want to save Ash, but your still too weak. Raikou end it, THUNDER" Helen ordered

Everything started going white when Raikou launched a powerful thunder attack at Empoleons hydro cannon, as Helen thought, the thunder easily pierced right through the water attack and struck Empoleon

"EMMMMPOOOLLLEEEEEE" the emporer pokemon screamed before it was engulfed in a huge explosion.

Dawn had to shield herself in order not to be blown completely off balance, Helen just stood there like it was nothing. When the smoke cleared, it reveal Empoleon on its back unable to get up because its body had taken soo much damage but it still tried to get up.

"Empoleon stop, thats enough, its alright, thats it, it's over" Dawn said pleading her pokemon.

"Dawn............ I'm sorry" Helen said

"Huh?" asked the blue haired coordinator.

"I'm sorry..............I put all the blame on you because I thought it really was all your fault, but i've come to realise that, I can't just go around blaming you for the rest of my life for Ash's current condition so.........i'm really sorry.....Dawn." said the black-haired beauty in a gentle tone.

"Helen" Dawn said surprised.

Helen's look all of a sudden got serious.

"Dawn listen, you need to do some serious training from now on" said Helen.

"Huh" asked Dawn.

"We are going to need everyone to train if we want to have a chance at saving Ash. At our current power, we don't stand a chance, so we need everyone to help in this, but like i said, we need to do some serious training, so, are you with me?" Helen asked as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Yeah" Dawn responded before shaking her hand and they both gave each other a friendly smile.

Just 2 seconds later, Sai suddenly appeared outta nowhere infront of Dawn and Helen.

"Helen, Dawn, Ash has struck again" said Sai.

"What, where?" both girls asked

"See for yourself, its on the news right now, hurry" Sai said before disappearing in blue flames

"Oh Ash" said Helen as Dawn out her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lets go" said Dawn before both of them took off into the palace.

_Meanwhile, in the kanto region._

"aww man, nothing good seems to happen here anymore" said a purple haired girl with a baseball cap and a yellow and black stripped jacket (Casey).

"I wish Ash was here" she said while blushing "He always made things interesting"

Just then she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Whats this chill im feeling?" asked the purple haired trainer

Casey froze for a moment before looking up. She dropped her bags when she saw a dark purple Lugia flying over head just about 150 feet off the ground with a person on it. She was able to identify the person before Sahdow Lugia got too far out of sight.

"Tha, that's Ash" Casey said.

"What has happend to him" she asked herself.

_Back at sinnoh, in Tri-Edges home._

The whole gang is now in he main room waiting for the news to come back on for the main story. after 2 minutes of waiting, the main story comes on.

"Good evening everyone, this is Ronald Rasen reporting live from the Orre region. We are here today to inform you all that the town of Pyrite, also home to the famous underground city the under, has been destroyed by Tri-Edge but like Viridian city, but in this case there were no flames. there are no reports of deaths but many have suffered terrible burns and other kinds of injuries."

"So, there were injuries in this one" said Jimmy.

"It appears so" respoonded Steven.

"Wait, they said there were no kind of flames, why is that?" asked Melody and Misty

"I don't really know" responded Sai

"GUYS LOOK AT THAT" Max shouted.

Everybody looked at the TV to see what had caught Max's attention.

"Ladies and gentle, it seems that Tri-Edge wasn't the main cause of this destruction but it seems there was a pokemon with him that caused this. here are the pictures of the pokemon that assisted Tri-Edge"

Pictures of Shadow Lugia and Tri-Edge appear on the screen.

"What the, is that Lugia?" asked Marina

"Yes, but that's not any Lugia" said Sai as he clenched his fist.

"What kind of Lugia is that?" asked Melody.

"....Its the original dark one. Shadow Lugia" responded

"The original dark one?" asked Dawn, May and Misty.

"Yes, not too long ago, as Shadow Lugia was made from the original dark ones DNA, the original dark one was sealed away inside mt. Silver." said Sai

"So, what happend to the second one?" asked Zoey and Kenny

"A young trainer captured it and restored it to a normal Lugia." responded Helen.

"So that's the original Shadow Lugia?" asked Brock.

"Yes, that is the original dark one" said Helen

"What is mthe difference between the dark one and a normal Lugia?" asked Marina

"Plenty, the dark one is an entity of pure evil, it has no soul or compassion for anyone or anything but its master. The dark one also has more power then the legendariess from Hoen and Kanto combined." said Sai disheartedly.

"WHAT" everyone shouted

"and to make matters worse, it seems Ash has it under his control" Helen quoted

"Damnit, is any good ever gona come our way?" screamed Jimmy.

"Hey listen to this" said Max

"It seems that Tri-Edge and the unknown pokemon are headed towards the Hoen region, we will bring you more updates on the situation as soon as we possibly can" the TV went to its regular program.

"So he's for Hoen." said Steven

"Guys, if we go now, we can meet him there." suggested Max

"Max you saw what happend before, he creamed us and he's only gotten stronger scince he transformed into Chaos Tri-Edge and awakened Shadow Lugia to his control" answered May.

"We won't know unless we try" retorted her younger brother.

May was about to retort until Melody spoke.

"Its true that Ash is powerful, but we don't know if we can beat him this time until we try again, so i say we head to Hoen right now and use Lucario to track his movements." Melody said with determination.

The champions also realized this and got themselves ready for a huge battle.

"I think we should take this chance, if things don't go to well, we will regroup and fall back for the time being, so is everybody in?" asked the sinnoh champion

The other 2 champions merely nodded to show they were in .

"Im' in" said Brock

"Me too" said Max

"Me as well" said Drew

" I will do ever thing I can to save Ash" said Zoey

"Me too" said Kenny

"That goes double for me, ive come too far" said Helen

"The same for me" said Dawn

"Me too" said Misty

"Me too" said Tracey

"I not gonna stop until I know without a shadow of a doubt that Ash is safe" said Melody

"Then its settled" Cynthia said "Helen, if you would"

"Okay Lucario, come on out?" said the black-haired beauty as she called forth Ash's trusted Lucario (Lucario will listen to Helen and Sai because it was close to them.)

The cherish ball opened up in a dazzel of light. When the light died down, there stood a blue and black fox like pokemon that had a black mark on it's face across it's eyes that made it look like a mask. It had yellow fur with a white spike on its chest, the same white spikes were also on the top part of its paws.

"Lucario, we need your assistance in finding Ash, will you help us?" asked Helen and Sai

"I will be honored to help mitress Helen and master Sai" the fox-like pokemon said.

"Okay then, lets go get our friend" said Dawn as they made there way out of the mansion.

_Meanwhile, over the Hoen region_

Ash is riding on Shadow Lugia while standing with his arms to his sides.

"Huuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaah" Ash moaned.

"Grrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Shadow Lugia let off an earth shaking roar before resuming to move forward, little did they know that they were in for on heck of a sky fight, although the same could be said for Dawn and the gang.

_Meanwhile after 50 mins. of travel, now at the barrier between Hoen and sinnoh_

The gang is riding on multiple pokemon (Helen and Dawn on Dragonair, Brock on Staraptor(Ash's), Jimmy and Marina on Pidgeot, Cyntiha and Lance on Dragonite, Steven on skarmory, Kenny and Zoey on Dragonair(Lance's), Tracey and Misty on Fearow(Tracey's)Melody on Flygon(Ash's), and Ash's Lucario was on Ash's Charizard.) when they decide to start a conversation.

"Hey Helen, I meant to ask you earlier but how do you feel about?" asked Dawn

Helen scuffed at that "Dawn you should kknow by now tha...."

"That's not what i mean" interrupted Dawn "Do you LIKE like Ash" the blue-haired coordinator asked

Helen blushed heavily before turning her face away from the group but not before Sai noticed the blush.

"I'll answer that Dawn, you could say she's in love with him" Sai answered, earning him a death glare from Helen.

"You know, if Ash doesn't kill you, I will" the black-haired beauty threatend.

"Help" said Sai quitely which caused everyone to burst out laughing, except Melody

Helen noticed this and flew close to Melody.

"Hey Melody" Helen called

"Huh, what is it?" asked Melody

"Listen, at first I didn't know who Ash was talking about, but he said that there was a girl named Melody that he met on an isloand name Shamouti, and he said that he missed her every single day, and it was pretty eident that he was crushing on you, so don't get discouraged, kay" Helen said

"I um, uhhh, um" Melody couldn't get her words out as she was blushing too hard from when Helen told her that Ash did and probably still does have a crush on her.

"and here's the second crush" Sai said while looking at Melody and earning more laughs from the group and another death glare from both Helen and Melody.

Suddenly Lucario snapped up and then closed his eyes before shouting "stop"

Everyone immideatley stopped what they were doing and got there pokemon to stay stationary in the sky.

"Whats wrong Lucario" asked Helen as she pulled over closer to Lucario.

"The black aura, its getting very strong" said Lucario

"That means he's close right?" asked Dawn Helen simply nodded.

"Lucario, where is he?" asked Brock

Lucario closed its eyes for a bit. 20 seconds later, it opened its eyes in absoute shock.

Before Lucario could answer, Melody turned around because she had a feeling something was behidnd her.

"huu...ahhhh..ahhhh" Melody uttered

Everybody noticed that Melody was looking over at something that apparently sent a fear like none other through her.

"Whats wrong" asked the black-haired beauty.

When she recieved no answer, as Melody was still looking on in horror at something, she became really worried. At that moment, everyone figured what it wa couldn't be good. They all turned around and...............................................................................................................................

"HUU" Everyone gasped as they saw what it was.

Right in front of them, no less then 25 yards away was the original dark one Shadow Lugia and the most feared entity in the world riding on it, Tri-Edge. Everyone was now in a stae of shock of having both of the evil entities just suddenly pop up behind them.

"Huuuuuuuaaaaaahh" moaned Chaos Tri-Edge as he took out his swords and crossed his arms across his chest in a X pattern, as the blades unfolded they were slightly engulfed by a black aura.

"Grrrrwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Shadow Lugia lets out a loud roar before everything fades out.

**Well, instead of the gang getting the drop on Tri-Edge it looks like Tri-Edge got the drop on them. Will our heroes be able to hold off the onslaught of Shadow Lugia and Chaos Tri-Edge or will there quest come to an abrupt end right here, right now? Find out next time in chapter 10: showdown in the sky pt.2**


	10. Chapter 10, showdown in the sky pt2

**I don't own pokemon**

**Hey folks, Im back. Ive been busy for awhile. Now when we last left off, Helen and Dawn ended the hatred for eachither and became friendly rivals when Helen's Raikou easily defeated Dawn's Empoleon. Later, it was revealed that Chaos Tri-Edge had destroyed Pyrite town with the help of his newest ally, Shadow Lugia the original dark one. The gang then decides to head to Hoenn which is the region that they think Ash is headed for. They weren't fully planning to fight him but those plans disappeared with Ash and Shadow Lugia appeared right behind the group. Can Misty, Tracey, Brock, Sai, Helen, Melody, Cynthia, Jimmy, Marina, Kenny, Zoey and Dawn find some way to hold off Shadow Lugia and Chaos Tri-Edge Ash? find out now. (BTW Max, May and Drew stayed at the mansion/palace.)**

"Graaaawwwwwwwww" roared the all powerful Shadow Lugia.

"But how? How did they get behind us?" asked the dark blue haired coordinator.

"I don't know, he must have hid his aura so Lucario couldn't trace it for a second" responded Sai.

Everybody turned back toward there lost friend and were confused as to why he and Shadow Lugia weren't attacking them right now.

"Hey, why aren't they attacking us yet?" asked Zoey.

Honestly, I don't know" answered Helen.

"This is just a guess, but I think he's waiting on us to make the first move" responded the Hoenn champion.

"Fine then" Jimmy said as he slid Marina onto Stevens skarmory.

"JIMMY WHAT ARE YOU....." Steven tried to ask but Pidgeot took off in a quick attack headed full speed at the 2 evil entites.

Suddenly both Ash and Shadow Lugia's bodies became slightly engulfed in black aura, Jimmy knew that this had to be something bad but he ordered Pidgeot to keep going. As Pidgeot neared the 2 entites, a scream from Helen was heard.

"NO DOOON'T"

BAM, too late. The instant the flying pokemon came in contact with the black aura its attack was cancelled out and it was sent hurdling towards the ground.

"JIMMY" screamed Marina as she watched the love of her life and his pokemon plummet towards the earth below.

"Dragonite hurry, we have to catch them" ordered Lance.

At that Lance and Cynthia braced themselves as Dragonite rocketed towards te falling pokemon and trainer. The dragon pokemon managed to catch them just 25 feet in the air but suddenly something sent a shiver down the the dragon type pokemons spine. Dragonite looked towards its left to see Ash with the tips of his blades pointed at it. Suddenly the blades themselves were engulfed in a wierd crimson energy ehich shcoked Cynthia and Lance while Dragonite watched it horror.

"What the?" said the dragon master.

At that instant, countless red energy orbs shot from the swords. Each time one of the orbs hit Dragonite, it screamed in pain. After being hit about 16 times, the Dragon pokemon, Lance, Cynthia, Pidgeot and Jimmy fell to ground unconcious.

"Oh my god, JIMMY" screamed Marina as she saw her boyfriend fall to the ground.

"This isn't good, he just took out 2 pokemon and 3 trainers in under a minute" said Melody

"We have to get of the air right now you guys" said Sai.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy, Ash is waiting down there" responded Kenny.

Suddenly Dawn remembered Shadow Lugia was still up there with them. She turned to face it just in time to see a large purple ball of energy forming in its mouth.

"EVERYBODY LOOKOUT" screamed Dawn.

Everyone turned just in time to see Shadow Lugia release a humungous purple energy beam from its mouth, aimed directly at the group.

"EVERYONE SCATTER" shouted Melody and Helen.

Everyone had managed to escape except for Lucario and Charizard who had failed to hear both warnings. The beam made direct contact with both the pokemon creating a large explosion and knocking Lucario off Charizard and Charizard outta the sky. Lucario hit his back on the ground so hard that he bounced off and landed face first while Charizard landed spine first so hard that he left a large creater there.

"CHARIZARD, LUCARIO" shouted Sai who witnessed what happend to them.

"..." Helen was speechless, she just looked down at were Ash was and tears started to fall.

"I won't give up, I won't" Helen said through her tears.

"We really have to get outta the air, we're sitting ducks like this" said kenny.

Everyone nodded as they ordered there pokemon to land. As they landed they each returned the pokemon to there pokeballs and turned to face Ash who was shortly joined by Shadow Lugia.

"This almost seems hopeless" said Sai. "Ash was already hard enough to beat by himself, but with Shadow Lugia at his side, this make things near impossible for us."

"Nothings hopeless, We can do it, we have to do it, we have to save him" said Dawn

"Yeah" said the remaining trainers that were still able to fight.

"Besides, we still have our main weapon." said a confident Helen.

"Thats right."responded Sai. The group was confused at what the 2 aura users were talking about.

"Waht are you 2 talking about?" asked Melody.

"This, go Raikou." said the balck haired beauty as she threw an ultra ball and Raikou emerged from it.

"Don't forget me, go....Entei." shouted Sai as he threw his ultra blall.

The ball open to reveal a dog-like pokemon that had a grey cape on its back that looked like a rain cloud, 2 armored plates surrounding each side of the cloud, it had a silver wristband on each of its leges, a brown color scheme and part of its face was covered by a red, rey and yellow mask.

"Grrrrraaaaaaw." both the pokemon let out a savage roar before glowing blue with power.

"Whats happening?" asked the dark blue haired coordinator as she turnedto see Sai and Helen in the same color.

"Were using our aura to give them more power." responded the black-haired beauty.

"I don't know if this is enough, but its going to have to be." said Sai.

"HuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ash let out a loud moan before charging at the 2 legendaries.

"Here he comes." shouted Zoey

"Quick, Entei use flamethrower." ordered Sai

Entei released an intense pinkish purple flame from its mouth towards Ash. Ash successfully dodge the attack but wasn't expecting the next one. Raikou lauched a savage thunderbolt attack that nailed Ash in the sterdom and sent him flying knoicking down about 10 tree's in a nearby forest where he had landed.

"Unreal" said Dawn as she witnessed the legendaries new power.

"You really shouldn't be so..." Sai was cut off when he heard a sicking crack and Entei roaring in pain. He turned back around to see that Ash had already regained his composure and struck Entei across the mask. The force of the blow actually left a crack in Entei's mask.

"Entei, no." shouted the crimson eyed boy.

At that, Shadow Lugia decided to take action and charged at Entei. Entei was still struggling with the pain from the shot it had just endured and didn't notice Shadow Lugia speeding towards him.

"Raikou quick, use thunder." the black-haired beauty commanded.

Raikou charged up alot of power and released a large blast of pure white electricity. The shadow pokemon never saw the attack coming and it took the full force of the attack, however as the attack lost power and disappeared, Shadow Lugia was preparing tothe shadow blast attack and was unscratched from the thunder attack, suddenly yellow static electricity surrounded the shadows pokemons body rendering it unable to move.

"Alright we paraylized it" said Helen "Now Raikou, hit it with thunder fang."

No sooner then Raikou had finished charging up the attack, it was sent flying into a nearby canyon wall. Everyone turned to see that Ash had hit Raikou with the Tri-Edge attack (The attack that he used on Paul).

"Nooo, RAIKOU" the black-haired beauty screamed.

Ash then looked over towards Entei and then charged at him. Entei got ready to counter but Chaos Tri-Edge just smirked and turned into a sphere of black aura catching Entei completely off guard. The gang was caught off gaurd as well because of what happend next. The aura sphere began to constantly hit Entei from all angles, doing some major damage to the fire dog pokemon.

"This is impossible." said Sai in utter shock.

"ASH PLEASE STOP THIS." screamed the black-haired beauty with tears coming down her face.

The shocking thing was that Ash actually stopped the attack the instant she said that but before anything else could transfier a devastating thuder attack shot out the side of the canyon wall. Ash turned around just in time to see the attack but he couldn't do anything to block it. Ash took the attack across the sterdom and it pushed him into a still paraylized Shadow Lugia before exploding. Shortly after the explosion, Raikou had managed to pull itself out of the wall, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Raikou, your okay" said Helen as she ran over to her exhausted pokemon.

"Grrrraaaaaawwr." Raikou let out one last roar before falling to the ground unconcious.

"Raikou" screamed the black-haired beauty.

Melody was about to go help her but suddenly a huge shock wave was felt. She turned around to see Ash infront of Shadow Lugia, both with completely red eye's, uh-oh.

"Umm guys, I think we just made them angry." Melody said in a horrified tone as the other turned to see the now red eyed entities.

Ash then brought his right hand up in the sky, suddenly blue particles began to materialize in his hand, seconds later they took on form and created Dialga's adamant orb.

"Hey that's Dialga's Diamond." shouted Dawn.

"whats he gonna do with it?" asked Melody.

The Daimond then busrt into black particles and went into Ash's body. Suddenly Ash released an intense black aura from his body that darkend the entire area. 10 seconds later the aura died down so that it only covered Ash and Shadow Lugia.

"Whats happening?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

Suddenly Ash let off what sounded like a roar and Shadow Lugia let off a loud screech-like roar and there black aura took form of a black flame around both there bodies. The aura was so intsense that half the sinnoh and Hoenn regions were shaking from the sheer power. As the shaking died out, so did the aura to Reveal Ash still as Chaos Tri-Edge but Dialga diamond was in his chest just abit over his symbol.

"The Diamonds in his chest." said Brock.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's..." Sai was cut off when Ash suddenly disappeared and 4 seconds later multiple slashes were heard coming off Entei's body at an incredible rate. As the gang turned towards Entei, the legendary pokemon gave one last roar before fallin unconcious.

"What the, how did he do that?" asked Kenny, Zoey, Misty and Tracey.

"No, it can't be, he's gained Dialga's power over time. I guess when he absorbed Dialga's Diamond he gained the power to manipulate time to his own will. He can either speed up, slow down or even freeze time as he please." expalined the crimson eyed trainer.

Everyone gasped. They knew now they were in deep, deep trouble. Ash then reappeared for 3 seconds before disappearing again.

"Where is he?" Brock asked while looking around.

"There's no telling where he is right now." responded theblack-haired beauty.

"Then we need to becare..." Melody was cut off as she turned to her right, her eye's widend.

"Melody" said as the group turned around to see the young women....... gripped by her throat by Chaos Tri-Edge, with one of his blades ready to deliver a strike.

"MELODY." everyone screamed as the young women struggled to free herself.

Ash then brought the blade over his head. Melody could sense that this was the end, she was going to be killed by the love of her life. With tears streaming from her eye's, seconds later Ash brought the blade down. Melody closed her eye's as she waited for the blow to come but it never came. After what felt like forever, Melody opened her eye's and almost fell back in shock at what she wa seeing, the back of his eye's were still black but his pupils were that piercing aurburn color that she loved so much and tears were starting to form in his eye's. Melody didn't know what to think until she heard him speak for the first time since the chaos that has been happening.

"M-M-Me-lo-dy." Ash barley managed to get those words out. Everyone was shocked to actually hear him speak for the first time since he transformed to Chaos Tri-Edge but what really caught them was that this sounded like the original Ash.

Melody saw that this could be her only chance. She quickly broke free of Ash's loosening grip and embraced him in a soft gentle hug. "Yes Ash it's me, please stop this, please stop this and come back to us, to me." she said gentlely. Ash's eye's widend at this and started to turn back to normal, however something went wrong, more Dark aura was released and he slipped back into Chaos Tri-Edge. He pushed Melody away before he was engulfed in Black aura and let out one final scream before the monsterous red and black eye's reappeared but fortunately, it looked like he still had some control because he looked at the group with tears coming from his eye's which everybody noticed, he spent most of his time looking at Helen who knew that he was in control just slightly but what caught her attention was that in his tears, she could see signs of love and guilt. He then jumped on Shadow Lugia's back and in a flash of dark aura they both disappeared.

"There gone." said Marina

"Yeah, but we will see them again." said Brock

"yeah, and next time, we will save." said Helen and Dawn. Both of them looked over to see Melody smiling but with tears in her eye's.

"Melody is something wrong?" asked Dawn.

Melody turned to look at the 2. "No, but..... I think I know how to save Ash." she responded.

"Really, How?" asked a shocked Helen.

Melody turned towards her and closed her eye's with a gentle smile on her face. "I'll use........ my love." she responded.

Helen was shocked by this and went into a thought that crossed her mind right then. "Her feelings are what brought Ash back for a short time but wait, why was he looking at me like that for that whole time?" Helen kept thinking until it hit her like a bus. "Can it be.... that he still has feelings for Melody but during the time her and Sai were with him, is it posible that he also developed feelings for me?"

**Whoa AshxHelen or AshxMelody, who will bring Ash out of the darkness. Melody has already tried one time and almost succeeded. Well it looks like Chaos Tri-Edge now has the power to control time. can the hero's find a way to stop this new power or will Ash and Shadow Lugia continue to grow stronger? find out next time.**


	11. Chapter 11, The final items

**I don't own pokemon**

**I had abit of a writers block for this, but anyway im back. Last time the group was forced to fight Ash and Shadow Lugia when the 2 surprised them. After abit of back and forth, the group gained the advantage thanks to the aura powered Raikou and Entei but once Ash abosrbed the adament orb that he found in the desert, he was able to control time and he easily disposed of them. Melody was about to be struck down when suddenly Ash made a slight break through and held on long enough to get himself away from everyone else. What else is going to happen? find out now.**

_A few days after the battle._

Chaos Tri-Edge was flying beside Shadow Lugia when suddenly Ash's red eyes flashed a pinkish purple for a second and he came to an abrupt halt, as did Shadow Lugia when it noticed that he stopped. They both landed and Ash closed his eyes and was in engulfed in a pinkish purple aura just like his eyes were a second ago. He open his eyes as the aura disappeared and looked across a large lake to see the space-time towers. At that, the 2 entites took off towards Alamos town.

_Back at the mansion_

The group was sitting in the living room with the now fully recovered Jimmy, Cynthia and Lance. There was absolute silence until Jimmy broke it.

"So he's become stronger now?" asked the cap wearing trainer.

Everyone merely shook the heads in response. At that, Jimmy put his head down in disappointment.

"We don't stand a chance like this." stated Dawn. "He's just to powerful."

"Well, Ive come to a conclusion based on what i've seen so far." quoted Sai.

"Yeah, and whats that?" asked Drew.

"Well it seems that he is using items from the legendary pokemon themselves not only to increase his power but to also harness there abilities" responded the silver haired aura user.

"Wait, what does that mean?" asked May and Drew.

"It means that if Ash gets a hold of Palkia and Giratina's objects then not only will he have all their powers, he would be able to control everything in the universe but there's something that's bothering me right now about that." said Sai.

"What is it?" asked Helen.

"Well.....I don't really know but something just keeps nagging at me." responded the crimson eyed man.

Silence for a few minutes until Marina spoke.

"Well back to the matter at hand here, we basically need to keep the other 2 objects away from Ash right?" asked the light blue haired trainer.

"That appears to be the basic idea." responded Helen.

"So all we have to do is find the objects before Ash does right? so we just have to find Giratina and Palkia right? asked Misty and Tracey.

"No" responded Cynthia.

Everyone turned to look at Cynthia, as she knew something they didn't know.

"Why not" asked Dawn.

"Because I found out yesterday that the item that you say that Ash absorbed is called the adament orb. These orbs aren't found with the pokemon, instead they are found in places that have some importance to the legendary pokemon themselves." responded Cynthia.

"WHAAAAAT" Everyone aside from Cynthia and Lance shouted.

"But how can that be?" asked Kenny.

"Because I found this in a portal to the reverse world inside Turnback cave." responded the Sinnoh champion as she took out a black crystal like object from her bag.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" everyone asked.

"I believe this is one of the objects that Ash is looking for, its Giratina's Griseous orb." responded the champion.

"Wait, your telling us that you had that all this time?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, but until you guys described what Ash did with the adament orb, I didn't know why he would need it." responded Cynthia. "however, I think there maybe a way that we can bring Ash out of the darkness."

"How?" asked Helen.

"Our feelings." the Sinnoh champ responded.

"Our feelings?" everyone else asked.

"More specificly, your feelings, Helen and Melody." Cynthia said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" both the girls asked.

"I know how you both feel about Ash, your feelings along with Dawn's are indeed the strongest for him out of all of us. Didn't you make a momentary breakthrough to Ash using your feelings when we last met him Melody?" asked the Sinnoh champ.

"Oh, your right." Melody said as she remembered what happend when it looked like Ash was going to kill her right there.

"So basically, we have to let Ash know that we really care for him, and hope that we can pull him out of the darkness using our feelings." responded Dawn.

"Yes." said Cynthia.

"Alright then, its settled, its time to save As........ uh." the black haired beauty frozen when she felt a sharp pain in her chest and started staring into space. The others noticed her trance like state but unknown to them, she was having a vision.

_Helens vision_

_Chaos Tri-Edge is in front of the defeated heroes with tears streaming down his face and screaming in pain. suddenly a bright purple and blue flash engulfs the area as Chaos Tri-Edge reverts back to Ash, who falls to the ground, not moving at all, with blood stains on multiple parts of his body and a pool of his own blood right below him._

_End of vision_

Helen's vision ends and what she saw scared her to the point of tears. She had just saw the man she loved lying in a pool of his own blood. Helen had tears forming and was sweating uncontrollably. The others immediantly took notice of this and became concern.

"Helen whats wro...?"

Before Dawn could finish, Helen threw herself into her arms and broke down into sobs and tears.

"Daw.... Dawn I saw...some...thi..ng...it...it..it wa....was...horri..." the black haired beauty was so torn at what she had just seen that she couldn't get the words out at all.

"Helen, what is it? What did you see?" asked the crimson eyed man.

The black haired beauty steadied herself as she prepared to tell everyone what had just happend.

_Meanwhile in Alamos town._

Everyone was enjoying a festival that was taking place when suddenly Shadow Lugia appeared in the town square and let off a terrifying roar. Everyone immideantly (Someone tell me how to spell that.) dropped what they were doing and started running in different direction, except for 3 people. One was a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl names Alice, the other was a grey haired skinny man who wore glasses named Tonio, an the other man was dress in a fancy knid of suit with purple hair and he was called the Baron Alberto.

"What the, what is that?" asked Alice.

"I don't know, but it looks like a Lugia." responded Tonio.

Baron continued to look at the dark pokemon before speaking. "It is a Lugia but....... its not a normal one, its just a guess but I think this maybe the original dark one."

Tonio and Alice looked at him in surprise. "The original dark one?"

Alberto shook his head. "Yes, Ive read the legend of the original dark one that was sealed away a long time ago by the alpha pokemon Arceus. This dark Lugia was supposedly able to go head to head with even Arceus himself."

Tonio and Alice gasped then turned there attention to Shadow Lugia who was headed straight for the space time towers.

"Its headed for the towers." shouted Tonio.

"Oh no, Darkrai." Alice screamed before runinng off toward the towers.

"Alice what its too dangerous." Tonio said before running after his crush.

Baron just tutted and thought "What is the dark one doing here?" before running after them.

Moments later Shadow Lugia landed at the base of the twin towers and just stood there looking at the points of the towers. Seconds later, Ash appeared floating beside the dark pokemon before looking up at the same spot as his servant. Ash the lanched a black aura sphere inbetween the space in the towers, however instead of going through it, the aura sphere expolded and shattered some kinda force field that was around that area, and seconds later, when the smoke cleared it reveal a pinkish purple orb was floating inbetween the space time towers. Tonio and Alice arrived just in time to see the explosion.

"Wait, That looks like..." Tonio stated as he saw the Boy that was next to the dark pokemon.

"ASH" screamed Alice.

At that moment, Alberto showed up and notice Ash next to the evil pokemon.

"Hey, thats the boy who helped me find Darkrai." responded Alberto.

"But, what happend to him?" asked Alice.

Suddenly Ash raised his right hand and fired a black aura sphere at the group. Alice and Tonio stood there in shock.

"Lickylicky use hyper beam." ordered Alberto.

Lickylicky launched a hyper beam but Ash's aura sphere pushed through it with ease and continued toward the group.

"AAAAAAAHHHH" screamed Alice who was holding onto Tonio, suddenly a dark pulse attack collided with the aura sphere. The aura sphere slightly pushed back the dark pulse attack and both attacks exploded. Ash looked over to were the attack had come from, only for him and Shadow Lugia to be hit by multipule shadow balls. The smoke cleared to reveal Ash and Shadow Lugia completely unharmed. The two evil entites then looked behind Alice, Tonio and Alberto to see a pitch black pokemon with what looked like a red collar and a long white tuf of hair that covered one of his blue eyes. (I think it was blue.)

"GO AWAY." said the black pokemon.

"DARKRAI." Alice's group shouted.

Ash just smiled, and Shadow Lugia let off a fearful screech, which caused even Darkrai pain just listening to it. Just then, as quick and powerful as a flash of lightining, Ash pulled out his dual tri blades and slammed the hilt of the left blade into Darkrai's face. On impact, Darkrai was sent flying with such great force that he went through a nearby building and the fountain in the town square before being stopped by a stone wall.

"DARKRAI" screamed Alic as she turned to look at Ash and Shadow Lugia, however she became horrified at what she saw. She saw that Ash was wielding the weapons that belong to Tri-Edge.

"Those swords." said Alice.

''It can't be." said Tonio.

"Tri-Edge." said Alberto angryly.

Shadow Lugia lets off a roar that shakes all off Alamos town.

To Be Continued.

**Darkrai you fool. Ash has arrived in Alamos town and found Palkia's item, the Lusturous orb and has made short work of Darkrai, or has he? to make things more complex, Cynthia has the Grieseous orb. Can Dawn and the others protect the last 2 items from the 2 most powerful entites in the world, or will Ash and Shadow Lugia truely become unstoppable, and what was with that vision that Helen had? Find out next time.**


End file.
